wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział I
Łódź się budziła. Pierwszy wrzaskliwy świst fabryczny rozdarł ciszę wczesnego poranku, a za nim we wszystkich stronach miasta zaczęły się zrywać coraz zgiełkliwiej inne i darły się chrapliwymi, niesfornymi głosami niby chór potwornych kogutów, piejących metalowymi gardzielami hasło do pracy. Olbrzymie fabryki, których długie, czarne cielska i wysmukłe szyje-kominy majaczyły w nocy, w mgle i w deszczu - budziły się z wolna, buchały płomieniami ognisk, oddychały kłębami dymów, zaczynały żyć i poruszać się w ciemnościach, jakie jeszcze zalegały ziemię. Deszcz drobny, marcowy deszcz pomieszany ze śniegiem, padał wciąż i rozwłóczył nad Łodzią ciężki, lepki tuman; bębnił w blaszane dachy i spływał z nich prosto na trotuary, na ulice czarne i pełne grzęskiego błota, na nagie drzewa, przytulone do długich murów, drżące z zimna, targane wiatrem, co zrywał się gdzieś z pól przemiękłych i przewalał się ciężko błotnistymi ulicami miasta, wstrząsał parkanami, próbował dachów i opadał w błoto, i szumiał między gałęziami drzew, i bił nimi w szyby niskiego, parterowego domu, w którym nagle zabłysło światło. Borowiecki się obudził, zapalił świecę i równocześnie budzik zaczął dzwonić gwałtownie, wskazując piątą. - Mateusz, herbata! - krzyknął do wchodzącego lokaja. - Wszystko gotowe. - Panowie śpią jeszcze? - Zaraz będę budził, jeśli pan dyrektor każe, bo pan Moryc mówił wieczorem, że chce dzisiaj spać dłużej. - Idź, obudź. - Klucze już brali? - Sam Szwarc wstępował. - Telefonował kto w nocy? - Kunke był na dyżurze, ale odchodząc nic mi nie mówił. - Co słychać na mieście? - pytał prędko, prędzej jeszcze się ubierając. - A nic, ino zaś na Gajerowskim Rynku zażgali robotnika. - Dosyć, ruszaj. - Ale spaliła się też fabryka Goldberga, na Cegielnianej. Nasza straż jeździła, ale wszystko dobrze poszło, ostały tylko mury. Z suszarni poszedł ogień. - Cóż więcej? - A nic, wszystko poszło fein, na glanc - zaśmiał się rechocząco. - Nalewaj herbatę, ja sam obudzę pana Moryca. Ubrał się i poszedł do sąsiednich pokojów przechodząc przez stołowy, w którym wisząca u sufitu lampa rozrzucała ostre, białe światło na stół okrągły, nakryty obrusem i zastawiony filiżankami, i na samowar błyszczący. - Maks, piąta godzina, wstawaj! - zawołał otwierając drzwi do ciemnego pokoju, z którego buchnęło duszne, przesycone zapachem fiołków powietrze. Maks się nie odezwał, tylko łóżko zaczęło trzeszczeć i skrzypieć. - Moryc! - zawołał do drugiego pokoju. - Nie śpię. Nie spałem całą noc. - Dlaczego? - Myślałem o tym naszym interesie, trochę sobie obliczałem i tak zeszło. - Wiesz, Goldberg się spalił dzisiaj w nocy, i to zupełnie, "na glanc", jak Mateusz mówi... - Dla mnie to nie nowina - odpowiedział ziewając. - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Ja miesiąc temu wiedziałem, że on się potrzebuje spalić. Dziwiłem się nawet, że tak długo zwleka, przecież procentów mu nie dadzą od asekuracji. - Miał dużo towaru? - Miał dużo zaasekurowane... - Bilans sobie wyrównał. Roześmiali się obaj szczerze. Borowiecki wrócił do stołowego i pil herbatę, a Moryc, jak zwykle, szukał po całym pokoju różnych części garderoby i wymyślał Mateuszowi. - Ja tobie zbiję ładny kawałek pyska, ja ci z niego czerwony barchan zrobię, jak mi nie będziesz składał wszystkiego porządnie. - Morgen! - krzyknął przebudzony wreszcie Maks. - Nie wstajesz? Już po piątej. Odpowiedź zagłuszyły świstawki, które się rozległy jakby tuż nad domem i ryczały przez kilkanaście sekund z taką siłą, aż szyby brzęczały w oknach. Moryc w bieliźnie tylko, z paltem na ramionach, usiadł przed piecem, w którym wesoło trzaskały szczapy smolne. - Nie wychodzisz? - Nie. Miałem jechać do Tomaszowa, bo Weis pisał do mnie, aby mu sprowadzić nowe gręple, ale teraz nie pojadę. Zimno mi i nie chce mi się. - Maks, także zostajesz w domu? - Gdzie się będę spieszył? Do tej parszywej budy? A zresztą wczoraj się z fatrem pożarłem. - Maks, ty źle skończysz przez to żarcie się ciągłe i ze wszystkimi! - mruknął niechętnie i surowo Moryc rozgrzebując pogrzebaczem ogień. - Co cię to obchodzi! - krzyknął głos z drugiego pokoju. Łóżko zatrzeszczało gwałtownie i w drzwiach ukazała się wielka figura Maksa, w bieliźnie tylko i pantoflach. - A właśnie, że mnie to bardzo obchodzi. - Daj mi spokój, nie irytuj mnie. Karol mnie obudził diabli wiedzą po co, a ten znowu pyskować zaczyna. Gadał głośno, niskim, silnie brzmiącym głosem. Cofnął się do swojego pokoju i po chwili wyniósł całą garderobę, rzucił ją na dywan i z wolna się ubierał. - Ty nam psujesz interes tym swoim żarciem -zaczął znowu Moryc wciskając złote binokle na swój suchy, semicki nos, bo mu się ciągle zsuwały, - Gdzie? co? jak? - Wszędzie. Wczoraj u Blumentalów powiedziałeś głośno, że większość naszych fabrykantów to prości złodzieje i oszuści. - Powiedziałem, a jakże, i zawsze to będę mówił. Jakiś niechętny, pogardliwy uśmiech przeleciał mu po twarzy, gdy patrzył na Moryca. - Ty, Maks Baum, mówić tego nie będziesz, mówić ci tego nie wolno, to ja ci powiadam. - Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho i oparł się o stół. - Ja ci powiem, jeśli tego nie rozumiesz. Przede wszystkim, co ci do tego? Co cię to obchodzi, czy oni są złodzieje, czy porządni ludzie? My wszyscy razem jesteśmy tu po to w Łodzi, żeby zrobić geszeft, żeby zarobić dobrze. Nikt z nas tutaj wiekować nie będzie. A każdy robi pieniądze, jak może i jak umie. Ty jesteś czerwony, ty jesteś radykał pąs nr 4. - Ja jestem uczciwy człowiek - burknął tamten nalewając sobie herbatę. Borowiecki oparty o stół łokciami, utopił twarz w dłoniach i słuchał. Moryc na odpowiedz usłyszaną odwrócił się gwałtownie, aż binokle mu spadły i uderzyły w poręcz krzesła, popatrzył się na Maksa z uśmiechem gryzącej ironii na wąskich ustach, pogładził cienkimi palcami, na których skrzyły się brylantowe pierścionki, rzadką, czarną jak smoła brodę i szepnął drwiąco: - Nie gadaj, Maks głupstw. Tu chodzi o pieniądze. Tu chodzi, żebyś nie wyjeżdżał z tymi oskarżeniami publicznie, bo to naszemu kredytowi może zaszkodzić. My mamy założyć fabrykę we trzech; my nic nie mamy, to my potrzebujemy mieć kredyt i zaufanie u tych, co go nam dadzą. My teraz potrzebujemy być porządni ludzie, gładcy, mili, dobrzy. Jak ci Borman powie: "Podła Łódź", to mu powiedz, że jest cztery razy podłą - jemu trzeba przytakiwać, bo to gruba fisz. A coś ty o nim powiedział do Knolla? Ze jest głupi cham. Człowieku, on nie jest głupi, bo on ze swojej mózgownicy wyciągnął miliony, on te miliony ma, a my je także chcemy mieć. Będziemy mówić o nich wtedy, jak będziemy mieli pieniądze, a teraz trzeba siedzieć cicho, oni są nam potrzebni; no, niech Karol powie, czy ja nie mam racji - mnie idzie przecież o przyszłość nas trzech. - Moryc ma zupełną prawie słuszność - powiedział twardo Borowiecki podnosząc zimne, szare oczy na wzburzonego Maksa. - Ja wiem, że wy macie rację, łódzką rację, ale nie zapominajcie, że jestem uczciwy człowiek. - Frazes! stary, wytarty frazes! - Moryc, ty jesteś podły Żydziak! - wykrzyknął gwałtownie Baum. - A ty jesteś głupi, sentymentalny Niemiec. - Kłócicie się o wyrazy - ozwał się chłodno Borowiecki i zaczął wdziewać palto. - Żałuję, że nie mogę zostać z wami, ale puszczam w ruch nową drukarnię. - Nasza wczorajsza rozmowa na czym stanęła? - zapytał spokojnie już Baum. - Zakładamy fabrykę. - Tak, ja nie mam nic, ty nie masz nic, on nie ma nic - zaśmiał się głośno. - To razem właśnie mamy tyle, w sam raz tyle, żeby założyć wielką fabrykę. Cóż stracimy? Zarobić zawsze można - dorzucił po chwili. - Zresztą, albo robimy interes, albo interesu nie robimy. Powiedzcie raz jeszcze. - Robimy, robimy! - powtórzyli obaj. - Co to, Goldberg się spalił? - zapytał Baum. - Tak, zrobił sobie bilans. Mądry chłop, zrobi miliony. - Albo skończy w kryminale. - Głupie słowo! - żachnął się niecierpliwie Moryc. - Ty sobie takie rzeczy gadaj w Berlinie, w Paryżu, w Warszawie, ale w Łodzi nie gadaj. To nieprzyjemne słowa, nam oszczędź ich. Maks się nie odezwał. Swistawki znowu zaczęły podnosić swoje przenikliwe, denerwujące głosy i śpiewały coraz potężniej hejnał poranny. - No, muszę już iść. Do widzenia, spólnicy, nie kłóćcie się, idźcie spać i śnijcie o tych milionach, jakie zrobimy. - Zrobimy! - Zrobimy! - powiedzieli razem. Uścisnęli sobie mocno, po przyjacielsku dłonie. - Zapisać trzeba dzisiejszą datę; będzie ona dla nas bardzo pamiętną. - Dodaj tam, Maksie, taki nawias, kto z nas najpierw zechce okpić drugich. - Ty, Borowiecki, jesteś szlachcic, masz na biletach wizytowych herb, kładłeś nawet na prokurze swoje von, a jesteś największym z nas wszystkich Lodzermenschem - szepnął Moryc. - A ty nim nie jesteś? - Ja przede wszystkim mówić o tym nie potrzebuję, bo ja potrzebuję zrobić pieniądze. Wy i Niemcy - to dobre narody, ale do gadania. Borowiecki podniósł kołnierz, pozapinał się starannie i wyszedł. Deszcz mżył bezustannie i zacinał skośnie, aż do pół okien małych domków, co w tym końcu Piotrkowskiej ulicy stały gęsto przy sobie, gdzieniegdzie tylko jakby rozepchnięte olbrzymem fabrycznym lub wspaniałym pałacem fabrykanta. Szeregi niskich lip na trotuarze gięły się automatycznie pod uderzeniem wiatru, który hulał po błotnistej, prawie czarnej ulicy, bo rzadkie latarnie rozsiewały tylko koła niewielkie żółtego światła, w którym błyszczało czarne, lepkie błoto na ulicy i migały setki ludzi, w ciszy wielkiej a z pośpiechem szalonym biegnących na głos tych świstawek, co teraz coraz rzadziej odzywały się dokoła. - Zrobimy? - powtórzył Borowiecki, przystając i topiąc spojrzenie w tym chaosie kominów, majaczących w ciemności; w tej masie czarnej, nieruchomej, dzikiej jakimś kamiennym spokojem fabryk, co stały wszędzie i ze wszystkich stron zdały się wyrastać przed nim czerwonymi, potężnymi murami. - Morgen! - rzucił ktoś stojącemu, biegnąc dalej. - Morgen... - szepnął i poszedł wolniej. Gryzły go wątpliwości, tysiące myśli, cyfr, przypuszczeń i kombinacji przewijało mu się pod czaszką, zapominał prawie, gdzie jest i dokąd idzie. Tysiące robotników, niby ciche, czarne roje, wypełzło nagle z bocznych uliczek, które wyglądały jak kanały pełne błota, z tych domów, co stały na krańcach miasta niby wielkie śmietniska - napełniło Piotrkowską szmerem kroków, brzękiem blaszanek błyszczących w świetle latarń, stukiem suchym drewnianych podeszew trepów i gwarem jakimś sennym oraz chlupotem błota pod nogami. Zalewali całą ulicę, szli ze wszystkich stron, zapełniali trotuary, człapali się środkiem ulicy, pełnej czarnych kałuż wody i błota. Jedni ustawiali się bezładnymi kupami przed bramami fabryk, drudzy, uszeregowani w długiego węża znikali w bramach jakby połykani z wolna przez buchające światłem wnętrza. W ciemnych głębiach zaczęły buchać światła. Czarne, milczące czworoboki fabryk błyskały nagle setkami płomiennych okien i niby ognistymi ślepiami świeciły. Elektryczne słońca nagle zawisały w cieniach i skrzyły się w próżni. Białe dymy zaczęły bić z kominów i rozwłóczyć się pomiędzy tym potężnym kamiennym lasem, co tysiącami kolumn zdawał się podpierać noc i jakby chwiał się w drganiach światła elektrycznego. Ulice opustoszały, gaszono latarnie, ostatnie świstawki przebrzmiały, cisza, pełna chlupotu deszczu, coraz cichszych poświstywań wiatru, rozwłóczyła się po ulicy. Otwierano szynki i piekarnie, a gdzieniegdzie, w jakimś okienku na poddaszu lub w suterynach, do których sączyło się uliczne błoto, błyskały światła. Tylko w setkach fabryk wrzało życie wysilone, gorączkowe; głuchy łoskot maszyn drżał w powietrzu mglistym i obijał się o uszy Borowieckiego, który wciąż spacerował po ulicy i patrzył w okna fabryk, za którymi rysowały się czarne sylwetki robotników lub olbrzymie kontury maszyn. Nie chciało mu się iść do roboty. Było mu dobrze tak chodzić i myśleć o tej przyszłej fabryce, urządzać ją, puszczać w ruch, pilnować. Tak się zatapiał w tym rozmarzeniu, że chwilami najwyraźniej słyszał około siebie i czuł tę przyszłą fabrykę. Widział stosy materiałów, widział kantor, kupujących, szalony ruch, jaki panował. Czuł jakąś wielką falę bogactw płynącą mu pod stopy. Uśmiechał się bezwiednie, oczy mu wilgotnymi blaskami świeciły, na bladą, piękną twarz występowały rumieńce głębokiej radości. Pogładził nerwowo brodę mokrą od deszczu i oprzytomniał. - Co za głupstwo - szepnął niechętnie i obejrzał się dookoła, jakby z obawy, czy kto nie widział tej chwilowej słabości. Nie było nikogo, ale już szarzało, ze słabego, przemglonego świtu zaczynały powoli wychylać się kontury drzew, fabryk i domów. Piotrkowską zaczynały ciągnąć od rogatek sznury chłopskich wozów, od miasta turkotały po wybojach olbrzymie wozy towarowe ładowane węglem i platformy naładowane przędzą, bawełną w belach, surowym towarem lub beczkami, a pomiędzy nimi przemykały pospiesznie małe bryczki lub powoziki fabrykantów spieszących do zajęć lub tłukła się z hałasem dorożka wioząca zapóźnionego oficjalistę. Borowiecki przy końcu Piotrkowskiej skręcił na lewo, w małą, nie brukowaną uliczkę, oświetloną kilkoma latarniami na sznurach i olbrzymią fabryką, która już szła. Długi czteropiętrowy budynek świecił wszystkimi oknami. Przebrał się szybko w zafarbowaną, brudną bluzę i pobiegł do swojego oddziału. Tom I Rozdział I